The primary purpose of the American Society of Preventive Oncology (ASPO) is the exchange of information about and the promotion of research in cancer prevention. This application requests partial support for the annual meeting of this small multi-disciplinary organization. At this time, defraying some of the travel expenses of conference faculty, is critical to the provision of top quality sessions for our attendees and continued growth of the society. The society has limited resources and is thus very vulnerable to financial failure. In recognition of spiraling costs of meeting production, and limited society resources, the Executive Board members established a policy that ASPO members accepting invitations to participate as speakers would be responsible for their own expenses. Another cost-saving measure which was implemented in 1992 was to meet over a Saturday, in order to take advantage of the lowest airfares. The 1993 meeting will be in Tucson, Arizona, March 20-23, 1993. In recent years approximately 175 registrants have attended the annual meeting (200 in 1992). Meeting speakers and participants are from diverse disciplines involved in the study of cancer causes, and most significantly in translating known information into effective cancer prevention programs. The meeting will be held in the conference facilities of a hotel. The meeting is focused on eight symposia: 1) The Breast Cancer Prevention Trial: Conduct, Concerns and Alternate Strategies; 2) Issues in Endpoint Ascertainment in Cancer Prevention Trials; 3) The First Generation of Cancer Prevention Trials: Lessons, Results and Directions for the Future; 4) Through the Crystal Ball: A look at the Upcoming Large-scale Prevention Trials; 5) Tobacco: From Biology to Community; 6) The Completed Breast Cancer Consortium Trials; 7) Is there a Case for Prophylactic Mastectomy? and 8) Genotoxic Damage: Causation, Detection and Prevention. Meetings of four standing study groups (diet, women's cancers, tobacco, chemoprevention) complete the program. The highest ranking abstracts will be presented orally during four paper sessions and will also be published in the peer-reviewed scientific journal, Cancer Epidemiology, Biomarkers and Prevention. Other abstracts will be chosen for presentation as posters during an evening poster session. Journal advertisements, posters and direct mail will be used to publicize the meeting.